Swinging for the Fences
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Oh gosh, this one is smut-tastic. Def a happy & hard M-rated. Y'all know I'm spoiler free,but i heard there was a spoiler today. So this is just to combat that. Some hard,sexy, Booth-in-control smut. Let me know what you think! Meanwhile,I'll be blushing!


_**So…I'm spoiler free; you all know that. But a little birdie told me that a big spoiler was going to be revealed on Tuesday, and so I have stayed away from Twitter and other BONES forums for the most part. But I still thought it might be a good idea to create a little emergency, lighthearted (but def M-rated) smut, so I whipped this up tonight for you all- a little baseball, summertime, confident Booth-in-charge smutty one shot. It's not Naked Booth on Top, because it's not a holiday, and…wait for it…they're pretty much standing up the whole time. Mmmhmmm! You know you want some of THAT! Haha, read on! (But seriously…it's pretty much smut! Like hard 'M'. As in…I'm blushing, big time. So much for my reputation of having smut AND good storylines! Oops! Haha) **_

_**Oh, and…let me know what you think! But PLEASE…do not say ANYTHING about the BONES spoilers. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Instead, I just want to think about….well, read and find out.**_

_**Oh, and for the record, I suppose Brennan might be somewhat OOC in that she pretty much gives in to Booth, but I just really needed some take charge Booth, so…I'm okay with it. I'm so generous with myself sometimes; I really am! Oh, gosh you guys...it's so smutty! Eek! Okay, okay...enough from me. Other wise, you'll never get to the good stuff. **_

**-b&b-**

Booth watched as his partner closed the final file folder with a soft sigh. He rolled his shoulders back against her couch and then stretched his arms above his head, taking in a deep breath, the kind of breath that only could be taken at the end of a work day on a Friday.

"So," he brought his arms down in a hurry and wondered if he'd imagined his partner's eyes lingering on his stomach. "What are your plans for the weekend, Bones?"

Her lips pursed to the side, and she looked around her desk, as if she were trying to find something to work on. Finally, she had to look up and meet his eyes, trying to fight a smile when she admitted, "I have no plans, Booth."

He smiled and leaned forward, "Ah…you know what that means…"

Brennan flushed and looked toward her computer, trying to open a document, but Booth was quicker. "No, no, no, Bones," he wheedled in a low, teasing tone. "Admit it…"

By this time, he'd perched his hips against the side of her desk. "Bones…you promised."

He couldn't stop his grin from spreading when she rolled her eyes and tried to stand up and walk around her desk. "Not so fast, Dr. Brennan," he teased, lightly grabbing her elbow. When she reluctantly turned to face him, he laughed at the annoyed look on her face, and when he hopped off her desk, he let his hand move down her arm till his fingers were tangled in hers for just a second. Clicking his tongue against his teeth, he shook his head with a mocking arch to his eyebrows. "Bones, Bones…Bones…and here I thought you were a woman of your word."

Her shoulders straightened like he thought they would, and she tilted her nose up at him in that way that always made him crazy and made him want to laugh at her. It made him want to kiss her too, but…well, he wanted to kiss her a lot of other times, too…so that was hardly new.

"I am a woman of my word," she insisted. "I do not recall promising you, however."

"Aw, Bones," Booth complained, tilting his head to the side to try to convince her. "Come on…you said you'd go with me to the batting cage when you had free time. You have free time. The batting cages are open…"

His hands were open in front of him, as if he was weighing his words in his palms. Brennan inhaled through her nose before stepping back. "Fine. I'll go. But I find it hard to believe that I will enjoy myself." With a slightly sneering look, only forgivable because he knew she knew he'd won that argument, she looked up and down his body.

"Is that what you are going to wear?"

Booth laughed at her snarky tone. "No, ma'am. I have gym clothes. And I know you do too."

Once again, her lips pursed, and he could see her trying to refute him. He just laughed again when she moved around him and walked toward her office door, turning at the last minute. "Well, Booth, are you coming or not?" she asked.

Booth jogged after her. "I'm coming; I'm coming. Hold your horses, jeez."

Her shoulders straightened as she walked ahead of him, just a few inches. "I don't have horses, Booth."

"Yeah, yeah," he shook his head and nudged her shoulder with his. "Just…follow me, will you? Or better yet…just grab your clothes and ride with me."

He could see on her face that she wanted to figure out a rational reason why not, but in the end, logic won out, and she shrugged. "I'll meet you in the parking garage."

Booth grinned and clapped his hands twice, rubbing his hands together. "You're going to love it, Bones. I promise."

In the next instant, she had a look on her face as if she knew something he didn't, but he dismissed it as nothing and started to back away.

He jogged backward as far as he could go before he had to turn and look where he was going toward his SUV.

Once he drove from his parking spot toward the garage, he fiddled with the windshield wipers and the radio station. But what completely caught him off guard was when he pulled up to his partner's car to see her standing outside of it, already dressed in a snug pair of gym shorts and two layered sporty tank tops. "Um…okay, how did you change so fast?" he asked her as she opened her door and got into her seat. Her legs were long and bare, punctuated by low socks and the cutest and whitest tennis shoes he'd ever seen. Blinking quickly, he met her eyes, swallowing as she pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail.

"I am very adept at changing clothes in tight spaces," she commented, shrugging a casual shoulder.

Booth clenched the steering wheel as he shifted in his seat, quickly examining the parking garage area, wondering if any pervert had gotten an inadvertent peep show. He groaned. "Just promise me you were INSIDE your car when you changed."

Brennan turned to look outside the window. "Of course."

_Of course_, he mocked to himself. Of _course _she did. As if he had no cause for alarm. Yeah…he thought…tell that to his increased pulse rate. But when he looked back to her to tell her she was crazy, his gaze caught once again on her long legs. Was it possible she'd never worn shorts while riding with him before? His mind felt cloudy as he tried to figure it out. He looked up quickly to see her staring at him with a question in her gaze, and he flushed, clearing his throat as he began to weave his way out of the parking garage.

"I assume you have the necessary equipment to properly instruct me," she was saying, and damn if his mind didn't go into over drive with THAT comment.

"Sure," he cleared his throat again, running his tongue against the sharp front edge of his teeth before he turned into traffic. "I've got what you need, Bones."

She didn't answer him with words, but when he looked back at her, she'd crossed her legs and was facing the window, her short shorts riding further up her thigh. Wow. She had one hell of a pair of legs. No doubt about it. It took all his concentration to drive them through the city, but somehow he made it, sparing another glance toward her as he pulled into a parking spot outside the batting cages.

"Um, I'm just going to go ahead and grab my…" he thumbed toward the backseat, and then pointed toward the men's locker room door, flushing when she shrugged.

"That's fine, Booth. I'll wait for you inside the lobby there. It's too hot outside in the heat."

Booth grabbed his duffel and nodded. "Okay, sounds good," he called as he made his way to the locker room. He was half tempted to see if the door had a lock, but he figured his partner would stay out this time.

With a smile, he dressed as quickly as he could, even leaving his t-shirt for last. As he pulled it over his head, he walked into the main lobby, but instantly frowned as a couple of the guys he knew were regulars were already sidled up to her, volunteering to show her some tips.

"She's with me," he stepped closer and casually rested his hands at his sides. From the corner of his eye, he saw Art behind the counter give a little smirk as he pulled down a couple of baseball bats for Booth to use, but Booth really only kept his eyes on his partner, making sure she wasn't too annoyed by his words. He tried to keep his tone and stance from being too…what would she say, 'alpha male' or something like that? Either way…he was just pleased when it worked and he was left alone with his partner.

"Ready, Bones?" he motioned toward the counter. Once they were there, he leaned his elbow against it and smiled at Art. "Got something that will work for us?"

Art smiled. "Yep, and I have a private cage that just opened up. Some local yahoo rented it for his bachelor party, but when they came in, I could already smell the booze on his breath, so I kicked them the hell out."

Booth smiled and turned toward Brennan. "Sounds great. How much do I owe you?"

Art eyed them both and shook his head, handing over three baseball bats. "Tonight's on me."

"You sure?" Booth asked, sparing a glance toward his partner. "Thanks, Art. Oh…" he shook his head. "This here's my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. This is my first time in such a facility, but Booth says it's the best, so…"

Booth smiled at her and then looked quickly toward the other man, giving him a small salute with the handle end of a bat. "We'll see you on the way out."

Art just shrugged and turned back to his display case. "You know the code. Lock up when you're done, if I'm not here."

_**-b&b—**_

Booth led Brennan toward through a pseudo hallway formed between a few netted cages. He watched her flinch slightly at the sharp sound of ball against bat. A smile curved up his lips as they made it toward the back door. She was standing in front of him, and he reached around her, his arm almost brushing against her side and waist as he pushed open the door. "Ah, here we go," he grinned as they stepped inside. It was dimly lit in the entrance, with more lighting near where they would stand to receive baseballs. Booth tossed the bats near the floor and then tugged at her elbow to walk her toward the pitching machine. "All right, Bones. Here's how it works."

Brennan pulled her arm away from his. "I'm sure I can understand it, Booth. It's just simple physics."

"Simple physics, hmmm," he mused. Last time he checked, nothing about physics was _simple._

"Yes," she answered in that breathy, confident way that always got his engines going. Damn, she was hot when she was all smarty-pants and overcompensating. _And in the cutest tennis shoes of all time._

"The ball will come down from this chute at an approximate speed of our choosing, at which point, we'll stand over there, and measure the velocity and distance and make contact with the bat."

Booth clicked his tongue against his teeth and opened his palms toward her, motioning toward the batting stance area. "Go ahead, then. After you, Bones. Come on, and show me your stuff. Your physics stuff."

She eyed him for just a moment before stepping around him, almost catching him in the face with her ponytail. His competitive nature was just as strong as his libido as he measured each of her steps, the bouncy tilt to her snuggly cottoned ass luring him like the sweetest song. He watched her eye the three bats hitched against the chain link fence and smiled to himself. He could practically see her mind working as to which bat would be best. But what she didn't know was that when it came to baseball…it wasn't always what _seemed_ best…it was always what _felt right_.

He placed his hand against the ball machine when she turned around. "Find one you like, Bones?"

She nodded, a succinct edge to her jaw. "Yes. I believe so."

"Okay then", he nodded, "Let's do this." He set the machine to a low speed before jogging over toward her. "Want help?"

She narrowed her eyes. "If I wanted help, I'd ask for it. I don't need assistance. I have natural athletic ability."

Booth grinned and opened his hands toward her again. "Okay, suit yourself."

He watched as she stood, completely straight near the modified home plate. The bat was in her hands, completely in front of her. He laughed; he couldn't help it. And when she turned to glare at him, the first ball whizzed by her.

"Ah!" she huffed, and he laughed again.

"Strike one."

"No," Brennan complained, clenching her jaw in concentration. "That doesn't count. You distracted me."

"Oh ho!" Booth argued, "Distracted? What do you think happens on the real field? Hmmm? Heyyyyy, batter, batter…heyyyy Bones, hey batter, batter, swing!" he called out, and she swung (with all her might, he noticed), but she still missed the second ball that came her way.

Her brow furrowed, and he imagined her going over some squinty equation in her mind. "Strike two. Sure you don't want some help?"

"No," she ground out and concentrated hard to make a connection on the next ball that came her way. She bit her bottom lip and even bent her knees a tiny bit. But it was no use…when the third ball came her way, she swung and missed. Booth bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing when she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Ah," he bragged. "My turn."

He swaggered toward her and walked past, not saying a word as he picked up the bat he wanted to use. Swinging it confidently in the air once, he caught it in the palm of his hand, stretching it behind his back once and then rotating his shoulders before getting into his stance. "Watch and learn, Bones. Watch and learn."

Booth spared a glance toward her and saw she had her arms crossed over her chest, but she was watching him. A slight smile curved up the side of his lips, and he winked before concentrating. As soon as the ball left the chute, he measured, and then—

Crack!

Oh, hell yes. The sweet spot. Crack of the bat, slight tingle to the palms. Was there a better sound on earth? He wasn't so sure. But he didn't look her way. Instead, he just rotated the end of the bat in his hands, rocking it toward the machine once before resuming his stance.

Crack!

This ball went further and faster, and he grinned, leaning back on his heels. "How about that, Bones?"

Just to impress her, he turned to the other side of the plate and lined up, and when the ball came his way, he swung and made contact, pleased that his gamble worked.

With a cocky roll of his shoulders, he turned to face his partner, unable to keep the smile from his face.

Brennan pressed her hands to her sides and then tilted her head to the side. "I know why you kept annoying me until I agreed to come here, Booth. You're quite adept at this, and you wanted to show off. You were asserting dominance and wanted to make me feel inferior."

"Bones," he answered. "Come on. I don't want to make you feel inferior." His chest puffed out a bit. "But even you gotta admit…I'm pretty good."

She swallowed once and looked away, and then met his eyes. "I concede that perhaps I do need a bit of instruction in this area."

Booth bit back a laugh and then nodded, pointing the bat in her direction. "Then come on over here, Bones. Let me show you how it's done, yeah?"

She eyed him for a moment, but then stepped toward him. "Okay."

"Okay," he repeated, and then stepped aside. "First things first. You chose the wrong bat. That one was too heavy for you." When he could see she was going to argue, he held up a hand. "Look, Bones. It's the truth. I mean, you've got all your fancy schmancy tools for digging out bones and stuff…you wouldn't bring a pitchfork to a site, right? You have to have the right tools at the right time; this is no different."

"I'll concede your point," she nodded, and he nodded back, handing her the bat. "Here, try this one."

Using a move he'd perfected many years ago, he pressed his hands lightly on her elbows before sliding them to the outside of her hands. "Okay," he murmured in her ear, enjoying the soft tickle of her hair against his cheek. "First of all," he stepped in closer behind her. "You want to get your knuckles lined up, just right. And then…" he slipped his fingers over hers, encouraging her to loosen her grasp. "You don't want to hold on quite so tight. A looser touch is just right."

Without looking at him, she released the bat a bit. "That's the first time I've ever heard a man tell me to use a looser grip."

Booth stood behind her, stunned. Innuendo? From Bones? Holding a baseball bat? Hmmm…perhaps she was better at this than he'd thought!

"Right, well…" he cleared his throat and thought he might have seen a small and triumphant look on her face. But he figured he'd just imagined it. But just to grab the upper hand again, he smoothed his hands down to her hips, moving very close behind her. "Okay…" he repeated into her ear in a low murmur. The low hum of the ball machine seemed to vibrate around him, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the energy and privacy in the room. "So you want to keep your hips about shoulder width apart and you want to rest most of your weight on your back foot….mmm, yeah, Bones," he encouraged when he felt her relax a bit. "Just like that."

Even he could hear the deeper timber of his voice and he wondered if she was feeling affected by it. There was a slight pink patch just under her hairline, and he wondered if she was blushing. He looked over her shoulder and saw that her breasts were pressing against her snug tank tops, and he didn't look further, but he thought maybe she was turned on by this. He couldn't help but brush up against her from behind, and when she rocked back slightly, he knew she knew exactly what was going on.

His hands tightened on her hips under the guise of coaching and he leaned even closer to her. "Alright, now lift your back elbow…just like that." With two fingers, he tapped the skin under her elbow until it was just right. "Then, when the ball comes your way, turn your upper body, and then swing…" He held her hands in his and with his body, moved hers in the right path for optimal connection.

Speaking of optimal connections, he was feeling very, very close to her. Perhaps it was because he was getting to teach _her_ something…or perhaps it was those damn running shorts. Either way…

"I think I'm ready, Booth," she murmured, and he realized that he still had his arms wrapped around her from behind. Standing still for just an instant longer, he savored the soft smell of her hair before he backed away.

"Okay, Bones. Give it your best shot."

He couldn't help but smile at how cute and special she looked as she perfected her stance. And sure enough, when the ball came her way, she stuck her tongue out in concentration and swung and made contact.

"I did it!" she gasped, whirling around in surprise.

Booth wasn't sure what came over him. Maybe it was her bouncy pony tail. Maybe it was her excited smile. But he was happy for her and he stepped very close, lifting her up into a big hug, squeezing her tight. "You did it!"

She laughed and pressed on his shoulders until he lowered her feet back to the ground. But their faces were still very close. She was flushed a pretty pink, and her lips were parted. And…well, hell, he was a man, and he couldn't help but just press a congratulatory kiss against her lips. Nothing major. Just friendship, and…

Oh…

One taste was not nearly enough. Had victory ever tasted as sweet as when he'd sipped it from her lips? He didn't think so. Her arms were still around his neck, and it was like straight out of a high school date. Her skin was soft and she smelled amazing as she pressed against him. He felt her curves against his adrenaline filled muscles. He was kissing her, but she was kissing him back, and soon he felt her smooth calf muscle rubbing against his.

Arousal shot through his veins and he felt himself growing hard. His mesh gym shorts were going to do nothing to hide his erection, and he moved to step back, only to have her follow, pressing tighter against him. But when he stepped back again, his foot caught on the rounded end of the bat she'd lowered, and his ankle twisted. He grabbed onto what he could, her waist, and they both stumbled until her back hit the chain fence behind her.

For several seconds, they stared at one another, breath heaving, chests pressed together. With the way they'd stopped, her legs were parted around his, her knees open. Damn, even falling with her was perfect.

"Do you…," he cleared his throat. "Do you want to practice some more?"

A look he'd never seen in her eyes before caused his cock to tighten even further and he couldn't help but rock toward her. In a split second, he recognized it as a woman on the prowl. Not just any woman. His woman.

"Do we need more practice?" was all she asked, and he smiled, stepping closer and pinning her even tighter to his body.

"Nah," he murmured, letting his hand fall to her spread thigh. "I'd say we're good."

"Good?" her eyebrow arched, even as she began to trace soft patterns against his back. "I'll be the judge of that."

And as simple as that, he knew he wasn't going to leave the batting cage until she'd screamed his name at least twice. Until he'd finally slid into her as deep as he could go, and until she was scratching at his back, begging him to let her come. A predatory glint reflected in his eyes, and he let go of one of her sides to hook his fingers in the chain beside her head. "Is this why you agreed to come with me tonight, Bones? Did you think this was going to happen?"

When she didn't answer, but just grinned, his eyes narrowed. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the fence, encouraging her to link her own fingers to stay put. Never shy, she licked her lips, and he groaned, tracing one finger along the neckline of her tank top, enjoying the way she was flushed beneath his touch.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, Bones," he promised. "Damn good."

Her nostrils flared, and she tilted her head to the side, measuring his words. "I believe I'll return the favor as well. You already know I have a tight grip."

Booth inhaled sharply and barked out a quick laugh before stepping back and ripping his shirt over his head. When she stayed put, he felt his penis grow even more. There was no doubt in his mind that she was in control of her own actions, so that she'd stayed where he wanted her turned him on like crazy. He toed out of his tennis shoes and socks and then pulled his gym shorts and briefs down his legs, taking her by surprise.

It was incredibly gratifying to see her eyes widen with impressed arousal, and he let her look her fill for just a moment before he stepped even closer than before and pressed his entire body against hers, twining his fingers with hers and looking into her eyes. His lips nuzzled against hers, never deepening a kiss until she leaned forward and bit his bottom lip with her teeth. Booth growled then, thrusting against her belly as he took her mouth with his. She let go of the fence then and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other hand at the base of his cock, beginning the tightest up and down motion he'd ever experienced.

"Ohhhhhh," he let loose a shuddered groan, feeling the noise vibrate from his chest and throat as if it had risen from his shaft. "Holy shit, Bones…_fuck_."

She gripped harder, and he spread his legs before stepping back to catch his breath. She maintained her grip on his penis until he was out of reach, and the sensation of literally pulling out of her hand almost made him come on the spot. He groaned low in his throat and pinned his gaze on her. "Strip for me, Bones."

her eyes widened in challenge, but then she smiled, "You are very demanding, Booth."

When he opened his mouth to…hell, he didn't know….apologize? Maybe…

…she turned around, and with her back to him, tucked her fingertips into the hem of her tank tops, pulling them over her head, followed by her sexy sports bra. Were sports bras sexy? As of this moment, when he saw hers flutter to the ground…they sure as hell were.

But he didn't stay distracted for long, because he was trying to get a glimpse of the sweet side swells of her breasts as she hooked her fingers in the fence in front of her and used it for balance as she used her feet to toe off her shoes and socks. The slight arch of her bare back and those damn white sneakers with the even whiter laces mocked him. Those were the shoes of a nice girl. Nice girls didn't llink their fingers in a fence and let him get naked with them at the batting cages. His teeth clenched until they almost busted, and he palmed the head of his cock, just for some control as he watched her hitch her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts. With a saucy grin over her left shoulder, she began to inch the material down her hips, exposing her perfect ass to his gaze.

He heard himself groan and he thought he saw her arch her back again in response. Not waiting to find out, he grabbed her arms and whirled her around, pleased when her eyes widened in surprise. With one hand he yanked her shorts the rest of the way down her legs and he wrapped his other hand around her neck, tugging her sweet temptation of a mouth to his, moaning in pleasure as he tasted her for the first time completely naked.

It shouldn't make a difference how a woman's mouth tasted whether she had clothes on or not, but…damn if she didn't taste sweeter and more eager. Booth took her hands in his and placed them near her waist, both of their fingers in the chain link as he began to kiss down her body. He didn't tease but just sucked her tight nipples into his mouth, one after the other until she lifted one leg, bending her knee and rubbing the inside of her thigh against his hip. He could smell her, _fucking smell _how much she wanted him. Bones. _Fucking gorgeous._ "Mmmmm…" he moaned, his mouth full of her.

She shuddered under his touch. "Please, Booth…_more_."

His name on her lips was just about as sweet as her flesh was on his. He sank to his knees, relishing the sharp intake of her breath. Oh yeah, she knew exactly what was on his mind.

Booth met her eyes, and allowed her one second to give him permission before he was going to take what he felt was rightfully his. Her tongue slipped out over her bottom lip, and he groaned in response, feeling a small trickle of his own pre-release slide down his hard shaft. He wasn't going to last long, and he needed to make her come. Now.

He'd waited long enough. Not just here tonight, but forever. And tonight, she was going to be his. As he traced her sex with his fingertip, he used his other hand to press against her soft belly, keeping her in place.

"Booth, Booth, Booth…" she panted, and he heard the soft clink of the fence. A quick glance upward showed her head had fallen back. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted. _Gorgeous._

Unable to look away, he leaned forward, letting his lips part as he let her heat guide him. As soon as his mouth was on her, her eyes flew open, her head falling forward in stunned passion, and his eyes were locked with hers.

Never breaking their gaze, he licked. Once, again. Then again, then a soft suck and swirling tongue. He could see on her face that she was so close to breaking, and that she needed to close her eyes against the sensation. _Don't fight it, Bones. Don't look away_, he begged with his eyes, and he would swear on his badge, his _gun_, hell…his life that she understood him.

She nodded, and he sucked harder, swirling his tongue over her hard clit in perfect figure eights. Brennan lifted one leg and wrapped her thigh against his neck, using the fence behind her and his shoulders to rock into his mouth, desperate for more. And he continued to give it to her. Just what she needed.

He tasted…_fucking tasted_ the _moment_ right before she came in his mouth, and he leaned closer, not willing to miss a drop.

"Boooooooooooooth!" she cried out, letting her leg fall away as she clasped his head in her hands, keeping him where she wanted and finally arching her neck back. She tangled her fingers in his hair and thrust forward in a circular rhythm, fucking his face and moaning even louder. "Booth, Booth…Ah!" she clenched her teeth together, falling forward until she was almost laying on his shoulders and back. Her nipples were tight against his shoulders, and he turned his head to suck one gently into his mouth as he thumbed her sex, bringing her down to a semblance of normalcy.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," he only then realized he'd been murmuring her name the entire time he'd been making her come. Her name sounded even more delicious when his mouth was filled with her flesh. "Bones…" he gasped again, lifting his head and standing up with a soft grunt as she collapsed onto him, her arms around his waist. She was completely spent, and he was damned if he didn't get even harder for her.

Brennan must have noticed that, because she lazily began to stroke his cock, paying no attention to the fact that he was holding her upright. Booth couldn't do anything but thrust upward into her hand and pray that he didn't come on her belly. From the deep reserve of his strength, he hooked his hands under her thighs and hitched her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and falling forward until her back hit the fence and his hips fell into the cradle of her body, her hand still pinned between them.

"Put me in you, Bones," he commanded on a low growl, unable to move his hands from where he held her up. The fence was solid enough to hold them up, but he had her just where he wanted her. And he knew that once he was inside of her, he would last about five thrusts before he came like crazy. "Put me in you, _please_," he repeated, nuzzling the skin of her throat. She smelled amazing and felt amazing, and sounded amazing when she hummed lightly and tugged at the base of his cock and rubbed herself against him. Her slick skin was so warm and soft. And so wet. Incredibly wet beyond his wildest dreams. Then it was his turn to arch his neck back as she guided him into her, using her strong thigh muscles to tighten around him in welcoming butterfly presses. He thought he'd last five thrusts?

"Yeah," he laughed to himself as he hitched her legs up higher. "Here we go, Bones. I'm going to come in you. Right fucking now."

Her lips parted and she once again clutched the back of his head. But instead of kissing him like he thought she would, she merely held him in place and pinned her gaze to his, her piercing blue eyes rocking him to the core, as he rocked into hers.

"Mmmm…Booth. Just like that. Yes…Booth, " she moaned, and he felt his penis twitch along the insides of her sex. He'd thought there wasn't a better sound on earth than the crack of a bat on the sweet spot. But he'd been wrong. Bones, calling out his name as he snugged up in her sweet spot…yeah, that was it. That's it. That's it…

"This is it, Bones" he clenched his jaw, pistoning up against her spread thighs as she bounced up and down in his arms. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, her arms against his, her fingers tight in his hair along his scalp.

"This is it, Booth," she countered, before leaning in to rub her lips against his. Once, then again, and then she captured his mouth in a searing kiss as he shoved up into her one last time, his climax searing inside of her in a burst of white hot heat.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, Booooooooones," he whimpered, not caring one bit how desperately thankful he sounded. "Oh, yesssss." Yes. "Yessssss…" he shuddered against her, burying his face in her neck as he came and came. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Bones.

His grip on her thighs loosened; he couldn't help but release her to stand on her own. He latched his hands in the fence behind her, hanging on to stay standing as he sucked in deep breaths of air. She was rubbing his back and shoulders and then he pulled her into a fierce hug, turning quickly so that his back was against the warm metal and her hot body was plastered to his front.

After a few minutes, he finally pulled back to meet her eyes, anxious to know what she was feeling, what she was _thinking_. He saw a question in her eyes, and he pulled in a deep breath. With the knuckle of one index finger, he rubbed gently against her jawline. "What's on your mind, Bones?" he murmured.

She swallowed and let her hands rest in the crooks of his elbows. "Have you ever brought another woman here?"

Booth blinked and inhaled again, this time through his nose. "No," he answered. "No, I haven't."

A smile appeared in her eyes but didn't quite make it to her lips, but he knew her. He knew what that meant. Tugging her closer, he rubbed his thumb against her spine. "Why do you think I kept asking you over and over to come with me? Hmmm?"

She gave a soft chuckle that made him feel special to her. "Why do you think I finally said yes?"

He laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "We should get dressed." He pressed another kiss to her shoulder, and then a series of kisses up her neck to the spot just below her ear. "And tomorrow, I'll teach you how to play tennis," he murmured, and she arched away, slightly ticklish. But she was smiling too.

"I suppose I can find the time for that," she conceded with a saucy grin and stood on shaking legs to pull her clothes back on. Once they were both fully dressed, they stared at one another, both feeling a fleeting moment in which they were back to _normal._ Back to wondering.

Then she was the one to take a small step forward, placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss. "I'm glad you kept asking me, Booth."

He smiled, feeling like it was from the inside out as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm glad you said yes, Bones. I'm glad you said yes."

And he walked her out to his SUV, watched as she opened her door and got it, and then he drove her to his apartment.

**-b&b—**

**~~the end~~**

**So…are we feeling good? Remember…. NO SPOILERS!**


End file.
